


Misconception (Masturbation challenge 09)

by beren



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-09
Updated: 2006-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-27 08:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beren/pseuds/beren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has an encounter with a female vampire that isn't how he expected at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misconception (Masturbation challenge 09)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Soph for the beta. This is 9 out of 31 short fics, all involving masturbation in honour of the Merry Month of May. All fics were written with knowledge up to Hell House, no canon after that was used since that's as far as I've seen.

**Title:** Misconception (Masturbation challenge 09)  
 **Author:** Beren  
 **Fandom:** Supernatural  
 **Pairing:** Dean/OFC  
 **Summary:** Dean has an encounter with a female vampire that isn't how he expected at all.  
 **Rating:** NC17/18  
 **Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by WB and Eric Kripke et al. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
 **Warnings:** vamp is non-canon because I haven't seen that ep yet.  
 **Author's Notes:** Thanks to Soph for the beta. This is 9 out of 31 short fics, all involving masturbation in honour of the Merry Month of May. All fics were written with knowledge up to Hell House, no canon after that was used since that's as far as I've seen.  
 **Word count:** 1,223  
 **Link:[to other mmom fic](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/164141.html)**

"I am not the spawn of Satan," the woman screamed at Dean, making him wince, "I'm just sanguinally challenged."

Then she pouted at him in a way that sent messages straight to his cock.

"Sanguinally challenged?" Dean shot back, trying to ignore his anatomy, "you're a freaking vampire."

"I don't like that term," she said, pouting again. "I wasn't going to hurt you."

"You bit me," Dean accused, keeping a firm grip on the knife in his hand.

The female vampire just rolled her eyes.

"Of course I bit you," she said petulantly, "how else am I supposed to survive, but if you'd just let me finish you would have enjoyed it and woken up tomorrow morning none the wiser. I don't know what crap you think you know, but we don't need to kill to feed and we take great pride in giving our donors a good time. You weren't complaining until I had a taste."

The fact that she had had her hand wrapped around his cock might have had something to do with why Dean hadn't been complaining, but there were some lines he refused to cross.

"Lady," Dean said shortly, "I'm no one's lunch."

She was pouting again and bits of his anatomy were objecting to that stance.

"But you'd just have woken up tomorrow with the memory of great sex," she said, looking very put out. "We can't carry diseases and it's not as if one little bite can affect anyone. It takes two of us to make a new one and then you wouldn't believe the number of times we have to swap blood."

This was just really not how Dean had ever expected to meet a vampire. Having one trying to rip his throat out yes or attempting to remove his entire blood supply most probably, but sitting naked in a motel room bed pouting at him, definitely no. When she'd bitten him he'd dived for his coat and the knife hidden there and expected to come back up to find a slathering beast and instead he had her; and it occurred to him now that he didn't even know her name.

"Every vampire I've met has tried to kill me," Dean protested, admittedly having trouble matching his image of the undead with the woman in front of him.

"Well every society has its bad apples," she said petulantly. "We try to deal with them, but sometimes we lose them. It's not as if we want the whole world to know about us you know; that would be suicide."

Dean hated to admit that that made a freaky kind of sense.

"If you're not up to this I understand," she said as Dean contemplated her explanation, "but could we please just forget it then. I have to feed tonight and I'm sure there's some other guy out there who wants the orgasm of his life."

That was just down right rude in Dean's opinion; he was never brushed off. It then occurred to him that he should not even be remotely considering having sex with a vampire. He shook his head and decided that he was going crazy.

"How the hell do I know you're not playing me?" he asked, regretting every word even as he spoke.

She looked thoughtful for a moment and then smiled brightly which really didn't help the pressure in his cock.

"You seem to know what you're doing, so have any holy objects?" she asked, absently flicking her hair out of her face. "The ones that go bad can't stand any symbols of light and goodness, the rest of us have no problem."

It did sound reasonable, the three vampires Dean had seen in his time hunting had all shied away from holy symbols of all kinds and if his companion didn't there was a good chance she was telling the truth. Moving carefully he bent down and riffled in the pocket of his coat for the cross he always kept for emergencies, never taking his eyes of the woman on the bed. When he found it he threw it at her and she calmly caught it.

"See," she said as if talking to a child and then she cheerfully put it on.

There was no smoke and no burning and Dean had to admit he was almost convinced. Evil things did not like holy objects no matter what creed and his companion was not reacting at all.

"Now," she said with a seductive smile, patting the bed, "where were we?"

Not really believing he was doing it, Dean dropped the knife and walked back to the bed.

"I don't want my memory wiped," he said, even as she reached for him; "I don't want to kill anyone by mistake because I don't remember this."

"Fair enough," she said, pulling him towards her and he knelt on the mattress, "but if we're going to party all night I need to feed first. The temporary connection will give you more stamina as well."

"Hey," Dean protested.

"No offence, Sugar," she said with a smile, "but the male of the species is not made to play over and over again; not without help. What I should have said was it'll shorten your recovery time and you've never felt anything until you've experience an orgasm with fangs in your neck."

He could not help feeling a little nervous as she moved behind him, but his body knew what he wanted even if his mind was not sure. The moment she wrapped her fingers around his cock again he surrendered and as she nuzzled his neck he let his doubt melt away. He was in this for good or bad now and there was no point second guessing himself.

This vampire vixen had very clever fingers and she played him like an instrument, stroking him softly and then hard, making him pant in anticipation of the next move. She had done a lot of the work already and their misunderstanding had done little to remove his arousal so it wasn't long before Dean felt himself teetering on the edge.

"Ready, Sugar," she whispered in his ear and all he could do was whimper.

When sharp teeth bit down hard on his neck and her hand fisted his cock at the same moment the pain combined with the pleasure and Dean felt himself explode. She had been right, he had never felt anything like it and as the pressure on his neck and in his cock seemed to expand to fill his whole world, everything went silver round the edges. Before he realised it, he felt himself falling forward, his companion going with him.

When he finally knew what was happening again he found himself lying on his side with a gentle hand stroking his back. He felt buzzed and sated at the same time.

"Welcome back, Sugar," his companion greeted from where she was sitting behind him, "you seemed to enjoy that."

"Hell yes," were the only sensible words Dean could find to express his opinion on the subject.

"Ready to play some more?" she asked, running her nails down over his hip.

Dean looked down and to his surprise found that he was indeed ready for more. He made a mental note to get this girl's number for when he was next in town.

**The End**


End file.
